


Hallucinations of a Different Kind

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different ending to the Dark Tower in book seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as I listened to Avenged Sevenfold’s “Gunslinger” and thinking of the Dark Tower. I didn’t find the original ending to the series very satisfactory-and admittedly I couldn’t do much better-but this was stuck in my mind and I felt that I had to write it before I lost the story completely. 
> 
> Dark Tower belongs to Stephen King. I merely borrowed his character and the setting of the story briefly in order to write this small ‘skit’. This is basically a change of what happens at the end of the book-Roland escapes the Tower’s spell by hallucinating that he’s no longer trapped by it, and attempts to break the Tower of the curse that it has on him…

Roland panted as the spell of the Dark Tower broke again, and he finally reached the point where he was now within the tower. He had to break the spell, but he couldn’t find a way how. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been trapped within the tower, or how long he’d been forced to live his life again and again. He couldn’t keep going with these hallucinations, or else he would eventually die-at least that was what he thought. He was not exactly sure if that was what would happen. The only thing he was sure was that he needed to break the spell-  
A lever caught his attention and he began to make his way towards it. He could feel the tower mocking his weakness, and beginning to start his life in search of the tower over again, but he fought against it, sapping his strength in the process. He struggled towards the lever, moving as fast as he could, and fighting his entire mind against the tower itself.  
He reached the lever, and the tower trembled, he could feel it doing so beneath his feet. He felt a flicker of satisfaction at winning against the tower. Or at least, he was about to win. He was certain of this fact. He HAD to win, it was his destiny and he was intending to fulfill it. He grasped hold of the lever, and-with a vicious yank-he pulled it all the way down until it clanked against the floor.   
The Tower was shaking harder now, and as soon as the lever clanked against the floor, Roland felt the spell released from him, and he sank against the wall, exhausted. He would like nothing better than to sleep, but he dared not fall asleep now, not so soon after pulling the lever. He reached within himself for some inner strength and pulled himself up off the stone/marble flooring. He wasn’t sure which it was, the light in the room wasn’t enough for him to see by.   
He opened the nearest window and looked out-he didn’t see any signs of any people nearby, it looked like the war that had been fought was long over and done. He sighed, and moved away from the window and looked around the room…and spotted a single canopy bed with pink sheets there, and a beautiful women lying atop of it. Faint muttering in the back of his mind reminded him of the ancient fable of the woman locked away in the tower, awaiting the knight that would rescue her. Roland’s breath caught at the sheer beauty of the women. He strode towards her, with a purpose he knew not that he had.   
He gently picked her up into his arms and lifted her face to meet his. Her face was serene and calm, peaceful and loving. He wondered what color her eyes were. Her hair was shimmering in the sunlight, a bright golden color and it was long enough that it reached towards her bottom. He stroked her hair out of her face, and then was struck with a sudden but bewildering thought: she looks like Susan.   
He lowered his mouth to hers, and went to kiss her. His lips touched hers, and he felt the smooth, sensual touch stir his inner senses with love and passion. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked into his eyes. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue, and it seemed she knew exactly who she was, for she smiled in welcome.   
“Hello, Sir Knight,” She whispered, her voice a bit hoarse from the many years of sleeping.   
“Knight? I am a Gunslinger,” He responded, puzzled. She looked at him.   
“You were a Gunslinger and now you are a Knight. A knight who rescued the Princess of the Tower, locked away for thousands of years.” She said quietly. “Is not a Knight a noble rank to be?”   
“From the tales, aye it is.” Roland said easily. “But I will always be a Gunslinger, no matter what rank you choose for me.” He murmured.   
She smiled.   
“Then Gunslinger ye shall be,” She said. “Sir Gunslinger, will ye take my hand and shall we go forth and become the true King and Queen of all the land as is your destiny?” She asked and he blinked in startled surprised.   
“King?” He asked, uncertain for the briefest moment.   
“Though you are not a Knight, you saved me from eternal sleep,” She informed him gently. “By decree of my father and mother before me-both of whom were King and Queen of all the lands-they had so decided that the one to wake me was to take me as their bride and then become King and rule as he sees fit.”   
Roland simply stared. His entire Quest for the Dark Tower, and not only did he find it as was his reward, but he was given the right of Kingship?   
Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was sure that this WAS what was meant to happen. This was where he was meant to be-The King of the Dark Tower.   
With a small but growing smile on his own face, he turned to the beautiful princess and kissed her more passionately than before, feeling that he would take up the duty as he had always done as was proper for a Gunslinger.   
For Gunslinger never let go of duty, nor did they let go of their passion for peace. They went on in their lives, fulfilling quests and seeking ways to mend the broken worlds before them.  
And so, it seemed, did Kings.

Roland,

King of the Dark Tower,

Had reached the end of his quest at last…and was coming home.

End


End file.
